Misty's Surprise
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Misty, Ash, Brock, Mrs. Waterflower, and Mrs. Ketchum are living together. It's the middle of summer when Misty gets a big surprise. Now it's up to her and Ash to either except it and become adults or they have a long, bumy road ahead of them. MxA! R
1. Chapter 1: The truth

BANG! BANG! BANG! Came from the other room.

"QUIT IT ASH!" yelled Brock. I rolled my eyes

"HE NOT GOING TO EVER-" BANG! BANG! BANG! "STOP BROCK!" I called back wondering to myself why he was banging his head against the wall anyway. All of a sudden I heard the front door slam shut.

"MISTY! MISTY!" my mom calls running up the stairs. My bedroom door flew open and my mom burst in. She was talking deep breaths

"Mom are you ok?" I asked standing up off my bed and walking over to her. She shook her head. She took another deep breath and held a pregnancy test in front of me. A giant "+" was on it. I sucked in a sharp breath and looked at her.

"Who…Who…Who's is this?" I asked quietly.

"Your's" she answered quietly


	2. Chapter 2: Information

Okay hello it's Devon Marie Darling adding more to my story I would like to say I'm sorry to my (few) readers because of my stupid computer! And thank you sooo much Friends and p-f4ever for reviewing you're the ONLY reason I decided to even work on this fan fic!

Disclaimer:(i relasied i didn't do this in my first chapter so this counts for the whole story) I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS STORY! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE COLORFUL LITTLE THINGS CALLED POKEMON! I O-N-L-Y ONLY OWN THE PLOT SO GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID LAWYERS TRYING TO SUE ME!!!

Any way onto the story!

I was in shock.

"H...How?" I asked shakily taking the home pregnacy test from my mom.

"Did you take one? Today?" My mom asked as I backed up and sat down on my bed. All I could do was nod. My mom sighed. "Well, I found it in the bathroom right after

you walked out and well I became worried and took it. Mrs. Ketchum was in the car and we were going to go to the mall but when I told her I found it we drove to the doctors

and I asked them to check it out because...well because I took a home pregnacy test and I read it wrong and a few days later I found out I was pregnat...with you." My mom

said and I thought I might puke. I was pregnat...with Ash's baby...and he knew! That's why he was banging his head on the wall. He found out before me. I was going to be

a mom and Ash was going to be a dad. Oh...My...God!

"M...Mom can I have some time alone? Please?" I asked quietly and she just nodded and walked out of my room closing my door behind her. I feel back on my bed just

staring at the prengnacy test in my hand. Togpie(I'm sorry if I spelt that wrong) jumped on to my bed and curled up next to me trying to comfort me. I patted his little spiked

head. "Thanks Togipe (yeah I'm trying different ways of spelling it)" I said and he gave me a tiny smile.

Hope you liked it! I'll being add more maybe even today!

R and R!

^.^


	3. Chapter 3: Confronting Ash

Yay Chapter 3!!! So here it is:

I heard my door open and I turned to see Pikachu standing there with a grumpy look on his face.

"Ash, getting on your nerves buddy?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled. "Come on in just shut the door." I said and he happily came in. I rubbed his little yellow head and he practically purred which made me smile. I put the test on my bedside table and sat up. "Hey, Pikachu will you stay with Togeip for a little? I'm gonna go talk to...talk to Ash." I said and he nodded and jumped up onto the bed. I got up and walked out my door. The wooden floor of the hallway was cold on my bare feet compared to the carpet in my room.

I knocked on Ash's door quietly.

"Ash?" I asked quietly and got a muffled reply. Opening the door quietly I slipped into his room and shut the door behind me. Ash layed on his bed his face was barried in to a pillow. "Ash?" I asked again quietly walking towards him. He pulled his pillow off his face, sat up and looked at me.

"So ya heard huh?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm sorry Misty." he said.

"W...Why?" I asked surprising even my self with the words.

"What?" he asked getting up from the bed and walked towards me.

"Why are you sorry Ash?" I asked looking up at him "I...I love you Ash you know that!"

"Misty I love you to more than anything but a baby? We're only teenagers Misty, it will be so hard!" He argued with me.

"So!?!" I yelled. I didn't mean to but I did "You, Brock, May, and Dawn are my only close friends. We all hang out it's not like I'll be missing out on anything like going to clubs with my friends or anything! They're not even aloud to go to clubs!" I tried to stop the tears that were threating to fall but couldn't. Ash quickly pulled me in close hugging me tight. I blushed against his bare chest though I wasn't sure why. It's not like I haven't seen or felt it but I blushed anyway. Ash had barried his face in my hair and we just stood there for I don't know how long, holding each other not sure what to do.

Ohhh, cliffhanger! What will those to do with a baby?

Read and Review Please! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Mineko Yuki?

Devon: Okay, so honestly tell me, how many of you believed I was dead? Trust me, you're not alone. Anyways, I'm going to try and update all of my stories (I'm not sure how well that'll go but I'll try) And, because this was one of my first fics, I've decided to update this one first. ^.^

Disclaimer: Um, yeah Pokemon obviously isn't mine, did any of you notice, how abnormally mature Ash has been lately?

Chapter: Um…well in all honesty I'm not really sure

~~8 and a half months later~~

MISTY'S POV:

Ash, Brock, Dawn, May, and I (and our pokemon) sat in the park, when it happened. Dawn and May, we're talking about up-and-coming-contests, while Brock was goggling at every female that walked by, and then being 'stabbed' by cryotron. Ash and I just sat on the wooden bench in the park, peacefully. My head rested in the crook of his neck, while his arm wrapped around my shoulders. It was almost time for the baby to bee born, I could feel it. Unfortunately I was guessed the arrival of the baby half-a-month too late.

"A..Ash?" I whispered, nervously. Her looked down at me.

"Yes?" he whispered back, as if not to disturb our friends.

"My…my water just broke." I replied, my voice still hushed. Ash stared at me with wide eyes, as if he wasa unable to comprehend what I just said.

"E-Excuse me? What was that? I think I heard you wrong." he replied, his voice hoarse. I shook my head.

"No, Ash you didn't hear wrong at all. My water just broke. The baby's coming."

Everything went downhill from there. Ash fainted, and after explaining to everyone what was going on, Brock fainted, and woke up again, called a cab to get us to the hospital, Dawn and May went into hysterics, flipping out because the baby was coming and Ash drifted in and out of consciousness about five times. I was the only calm one, and I was the one having the freaking baby!

When the cab driver arrived, he took one look at us, and understood what was going on in seconds. I guess people need cabs when their water breaks, a lot.

ASH'S POV:

It was in the hospital waiting room, that I finally gained consciousness Brock was hyperventilating next to me, while Dawn and May sat across from us, chatting nervously. Aas what was going on dawned on me, I began to freak out my self. I paced back and forth, chewing on my bottom lip, and my fingernails, and grabbing every doctor and nurse I saw, drilling them for answers.

Three and a half agonizing hours later, a kind nurse with a friendly smile, led us to Misty's room. It was deathly siilent. Ass the nurse opened, thhe door my breath caught in my throat as…..

NARRATOR'S POV:

Ash and gang, filed into the room, and Ash's dark eyes locked with Misty's bright green ones. The said girl, smiled happily to her boyfriend, waving him over to thee bed, silently. Nervously, the black haired teen, made his way to the hospital bed, and leaned over the shoulder of his girlfriend. When he looked down, he was met with two large green eyes, starring up at him. A small tuff of black sat upon the pale head of the baby, who clutched, her mother's finger tightly. Ash, gingerly ran his thumb down the side of the baby's face almost disbelieving, and the baby suddenly gave her father a toothless grin. The two new parents, smiled happily in surprise, both laughing lightly at the surprise.

"Oh, Misty she's beautiful." Ash whispered, as the baby released her mother's finger, and grabbed her father's curiously.

"She's nothing like any new born I've ever heard of." May interjected.

":She's so…open to the world already." Dawn agreed. Brock stood speechless in the back. Misty smiled.

"Yeah, she is." she replied. Her reply for May, Dawn, and Ash.

"What…what should we name her?" Ash asked, nervously after a few minutes of watching the baby. The newborn, had suddenly grown extremely tiered and curled up, close to her mother. Within a few seconds she was snoring.

Misty and Ash looked up at each other, the same idea hitting both of them at the same time.

"Mineko Yuki."

Devon: …And…FINISHED! Wow, that took me I believe almost two if not threee years to complete, but now it is done, and I thannk everyone who stayed with me through it all! I know, I'm a hard author to do that with, but thank you each, and every one of you! It means soooooo much to me! ^.^


End file.
